epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Epic Rap Battles of History 58/@comment-24.249.2.100-20150818004232
Clyde is up in mustard, Bonnie is up in royal blue, Romeo is up in lavender, n' Juliet is up in royal purple. If both thugz of tha couple is rapping, it will step tha fuck up in aiiight text. Bonnie n' Clyde: I be bout ta handle this, darling. I be known ta fire off some BARs, 'Cause if these freaks cross me, they gonna end up seein stars! I mean, I be bout ta let you go first yo, but damn shizzle I be gettin' licks in On dis hissy-fittin' rich kid n' prepubescent vixen! I be sick of them! Letz beat 'em then, n' we can rob 'em blind dawwwg! I be bout ta stick dis punk up from tha front. I be bout ta take dis broad from behind, And pop a cold-ass lil cap up in tha ass of tha last Capulet heiress! Give Miss No-Nights-in-Paris a reason ta cry ta her muthafathas! Oh! Romeo, O Romeo, wherefore you tryin' ta flow, yo? Mofo, you soft as a gangbangin' froyo! Is dem tha drapes or yo' clothes, bro? (Ooh!) Therez gonna be a gangbangin' fuck up! Make you ache like yo' balls on tha balcony hommie! Barrow Gang put they scrilla where they grill is! Yo, spit sick like a plague on both yo' houses! Romeo n' Juliet: I be a gangsta yo, but y'all knew dat n' mah love, yo' grill is beauty ta behold. I'ma protect thine honor from these dust bowl dildos! A momentz break from yo' gaze be a eternitizzle past, So together, we shall both put these biiiatches on blast playa! En garde, thou artless beetle-headed flax wench! Da only insult you have thrust upon me is thine stench! Why don't you twist upon these nuts, biatch? I hear you phat wit a wrench! Da dismal state of yo' raps should be a gangbangin' federal offense biaatch! (Haha!) And you there, wench wit tha neck of a cold-ass lil chicken, You'll git a ass rippin' worse than yo' boyfriendz on lockdown! Yo ass aint a legit romance. Yo ass is just a cold-ass lil conjugal visit. Oh yo, but thatz not even yo' real homeboy now, is it? Clyde Barrow: Yo, partner n' shit. Yo ass dopest put a muzzle on yo' missus, 'Fore I teach her how tha fuck our crazy asses handle disrespect down up in Texas! Romeo Montague: Do you quarrel, sir, biatch? Ho, shall I draw mah long sword? Or will you duck yo' chicken-shiznit ass back tha fuck into yo' Ford? Bonnie Parker: How tha fuck could you beat mah playa up in some mano y mano? Yo ass can't protect yo' dopest playa from some Jizzy Leguizamo! Romeo n' Juliet: Fuck dat shit, no, mah Romeo will beat yo' beau up in contest blow fo' blow. Dude will do upon thine dick what tha fuck you hath done upon yo' toe biaatch! shoots Juliet. Oh, I be capped hommie! What irony is this? Da lead role blasted down by a gangbangin' failed playette… Then I shall bust a cap up in mah dirty ass muthafucka! On mah stomach I shall lie, So you louts can lick mah ass muthafucka! Thus, wit a gangbangin' finger-lickin' dis, I die… Oops, never mind. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! My fuckin flesh was merely grazed. Wherez Romeo, biatch? Oh Nomeo! Therez poison on yo' grill biaatch! Oh, aiiight dagger, pierce me true. Persuade mah breath ta stop! Sheathe yo ass inside mah ass, n' like tha beat, I drop… Bonnie n' Clyde: Well, dat was tragic. That did not go as expected. Woulda done dat pimp some phat ta just, wait a cold-ass lil couple seconds. It aint nuthin but kinda fucked up though, straight-up, so young, ta have just died. Well, at least we gots each other. Just Bonnie, and��" n' Clyde are gunned down.